El Pañuelo
by Jack Killer
Summary: Tu olor me ha hecho olvidar el pequeño detalle de que concientemente tú desconoces las reacciones que estás despertando en mi sangre demoníaca. Remueves sus aguas como una ola abrasadora, destrozando la calma y reanimando mis sentidos más primarios.


**Resumen:** Tu olor me ha hecho olvidar el pequeño detalle de que concientemente tú desconoces las reacciones que estás despertando en mi sangre demoníaca. Remueves sus aguas como una ola abrasadora, destrozando la calma y reanimando mis sentidos más primarios -la gula y la lujuria- con tan sólo fijar mi mirada en ti.

**Copyright:** Inuyasha es una idea original de Takahashi Rumiko y sus derechos de reproducción pertenecen a diversas empresas de las cuales yo no soy accionista, por tanto, seguiré pasando hambre y viviendo del arte. Sin embargo, ésta historia es de _mi autoría_ del mismo modo que sus retorcidas ideas, ¡Viva yo (por terminarla)!

**Título:** El pañuelo.

**Autor:** Jack Killer.

**Parejas: **Sesshômaru/Kagome.

**Rating:** No menores de 13 años.

**Categoría:** Inuyasha.

**Capítulos:** Único.

**¿Completo?:** Sí.

**Advertencias:** Sengoku!Fic, lenguaje adulto, leve violencia, muerte de un personaje.

**Aclaración: **—Diálogos —narración—. _Pensamientos. _Historia narrada en primera persona por Sesshômaru. Escrito para el concurso "Bésame bajo la Luna" de Cz.

**El Pañuelo**

**Jack Killer**

Te odio por ser humana, por tu olor y por ser mi destino.

Eres indescriptiblemente asquerosa. Detesto el negro de tu cabello, la esperanza en ojos y el temblor de tu voz.

Es increíble que haya llegado hasta esta cabaña atraído por la esencia que despide todos tus poros. Mi olfato no está errado, a pesar de ser sometido a los inservibles venenos del renacuajo que está a tu vera: Eres tú.

El hombrecillo con olor a cadáver se encuentra tan cercano a ti que es descarado. Me irrita, le ataco con mis garras venenosas.

Me sorprende que mi estúpido hermano lo haya permitido, así que olfateo el aire. Percibo el olor de la mujer y el hombre, del cadáver y el tuyo. Al parecer, hoy estás sin guardián.

—Inuyasha no está aquí —concluyo en voz alta, repasando con la mirada el sitio, por demás libre de diversión o amenaza alguna.

—¿Quién eres? —me cuestiona el cadáver, como si tuviera algún derecho de existir.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto después de analizarle. Sin duda les ha derrotado fácilmente a pesar de su bajo nivel ¿Podrían los humanos ser más débiles? ¿Cómo ha podido el destino escogerte para mí siendo tan frágil?

Al parecer, el cadáver ha percibido mi aura y por ende el peligro al que se expone, pues corre al exterior de este intento de cabaña.

—Es increíble que sigas moviéndote después de recibir mi veneno —le reconozco en clara burla a su cobardía.

El cadáver dirige hacia mí dos tandas de diferentes venenos. Capto el movimiento y sus intenciones, pero decido no moverme ya que éstos también son venenos de humanos. El impacto que le produce mi bienestar lo mantiene estático a medida que me acerco hasta él, desgraciadamente no el tiempo suficiente para evitar sus súplicas:

—Por favor, no me mates —inicia la retahíla de frases inútiles, posiblemente buscando hacer tiempo mientras piensa cómo escapar.

Cumpliendo mi pronóstico, me bombardea con otro veneno. Aún no lo ha entendido y desconcertado se pregunta así mismo el porqué salgo indemne de sus ataques.

—Ningún veneno de humano es capaz de lastimarme —le respondo, sólo por la diversión que me provoca ver su expresión antes de ser destrozado por Tokijin.

—¡Sálvalos! —ruegas entonces, sonando estrangulada pese a que el cadáver hace mucho ha parado de ahorcarte.

Está muerto, como una muestra más de lo patético que pueden ser los humanos, de lo patética que tú puedes llegar a ser.

Sin embargo, mis instintos no acceden al valioso raciocinio que me domina, aquél que me impide profanar tu cuerpo y marcarte como mía en este instante. Evidentemente, tu olor está surgiendo un mínimo efecto en mi conciencia provocando en mí pensamientos tan inútiles como tu existencia.

_Sálvalos._

¿Con qué motivo lo haría: por piedad o lástima? ¿O para complacerte…? Nuevamente, tu olor me ha hecho olvidar el pequeño detalle de que concientemente tú desconoces las reacciones que estás despertando en mi sangre demoníaca. Remueves sus aguas como una ola abrasadora, destrozando la calma y reanimando mis sentidos más primarios -la gula y la lujuria- con tan sólo fijar mi mirada en ti.

Provocas un hambre insaciable de atrapar tu alma y someterla a mi voluntad, transformando mis deseos en tus deseos tal como lo hiciera con Jaken y Rin. De salvar a tus acompañantes del ridículo veneno que les proporcionó Mukotsu, lo lograría; aún viven, puedo oír sus débiles latidos así como lo acelerado y dificultoso de los tuyos.

Inspiras un deseo tan irrefrenable por realizar lo que el estúpido de Inuyasha no ha hecho, tal vez por ahora. Tomarte, desnudar tu repulsiva piel de los obscenos ropajes que la cubren, sentir momento a momento como mi olor se fusiona con el tuyo a un ritmo similar al de nuestros cuerpos.

Si el horror de saber esto te lo permitiera, me preguntarías entonces, desesperadamente, con el objetivo de proteger a los humanos, el porqué retengo dichos deseos a lo profundo de mis pensamientos.

La respuesta es sencilla: No voy a cometer los errores de mi padre. Perder la primera guerra contra los Gatos Monteses fue una vergüenza descomunal, como para soportar la ironía en la mirada de Tôtôsai si supiera que mi pareja predestinada eres precisamente tú, la humana que acompaña a mi medio hermano.

Doy la vuelta, dispuesto a abandonarte y olvidar la tentación que representas, pero no puedo avanzar con la soltura que desearía. Tu olor sigue embotando mi olfato, llamándome y reclamándome el adiós que le he dado.

—¡Sesshômaru! —exclamas por lo bajo. ¿Puedes ser más oportuna, pequeña molestia?

No puedo negarme al sonido de tu voz, al latir apresurado de tu corazón, a la embriaguez que me proporciona tu esencia ni al cansancio en tus ojos. Estás viva, aunque no por mucho como no elimine el veneno de tu cuerpo.

Resignado, me acerco y te tomo entre mis brazos. Tu mirada refleja el miedo que me tienes, casi siempre oculto bajo tu obstinación de proteger al retardado de mi medio hermano. Te sientes particularmente pesada, pero correcta en el espacio que ocupas.

Corro por el bosque dejando atrás la cabaña. Huelo tus lágrimas y noto tus quejidos tanto como tu dolor corporal, pero me siento indispuesto a tener esa mínima consideración hacia ti. Por ser humana, por ser repulsiva, por ser mi pareja.

Para cuando me detengo el veneno ya ha hecho mella en ti y estás desmayada. Lo deseo así, porque estás imposibilitada a descubrir tu poder sobre mí. Aquél que te otorga el haber nacido para mí por obra misma del destino.

Serías incapaz de comprender que los demonios vagamos incansablemente por el mundo, esperando encontrar a la pareja que el destino atraerá hasta nosotros, a la que sólo reconocemos por medio de su olor, que será capaz de descontrolar todo lo que conocemos como nuestro, nos obligará a permanecer junto al ser escogido y nos doblegará a la necesidad de poseer y ser poseídos. ¿Cómo entenderías algo instintivo cuando los humanos necesitan siempre explicarlo todo?

Te observo, gravando en mi pupila tus rasgos. Son comunes y proporcionados, no posees una belleza única aunque no podría afirmar jamás que eres poco agraciada. Antes de reconocerte, tu atracción sexual hacia mí era nula; ahora es irresistible.

¿Y si te poseyera ahora, que eres indefensa? Deseo imitar a Jaken y golpear mi cabeza contra el suelo por haber pensado semejante barbarie. Tener relaciones sexuales con una _humana_ inconciente ¿Puede haber un nivel mayor de patetismo? Aunque, si lo hiciera ¿Cuánto te enojarías, Inuyasha? No te he quitado a Colmillo de Acero, pero le quitaría la castidad a una de las mujeres que crees amar.

Pobre e iluso Inuyasha. Dividido entre dos mujeres a las cuales no has reconocido jamás como tu pareja, porque no lo son.

Divertido, pero continuaría siendo patético. Además de mantener relaciones sexuales con una _humana_ inconciente, ejecutarlo para enfurecer y destrozar al estúpido de mi medio hermano es una excusa melodramática en exceso, cuando es obvio que tu olor está enajenándome a tal punto que manipula mi minerva.

Suavemente, clavo la punta de mis garras en tu barbilla, siguiendo con la mirada el hundimiento de tu carne hasta que brota la sangre.

¡Sangre!

Sencillo y eficaz, la solución al problema: Matarte. De hacerlo tú no estarías conciente nunca más, así que sería imposible que notaras el poder que te otorga ser mi pareja ni podrías volver con el inútil de Inuyasha, al que enfurecería y destrozaría con tu ausencia.

Empero, ¿Cómo evitar mi propia locura debido a la falta latente de tu olor? ¿Cómo engañarme a mí mismo –y en su defecto, a mis sentidos- para prescindir de tu presencia? ¿Cómo vivir sin ti, cuando ni siquiera he podido tenerte…?

El reconocerte como mi pareja está haciendo estragos en mi mente. No puedo permitirlo, no puedo morir en vano _como mi padre_.

Irritado e interiormente voluble, te abrazo, humana inoportuna. _Humana_. Es insufrible la certeza de amarte y odiarte a la misma vez.

Es allí cuando siento, como una epifanía, el tacto de tu cabello en mi mano derecha; no menos excitante que el roce de tus senos contra mi tórax, tu contrito aliento bajo mi mandíbula o el tacto de tu cintura en mi mano izquierda. Su olor es tan arrebatadoramente cautivante como cada parte de tu cuerpo, que justo ahora los tiene casi todos en conjunto gracias a su extensión y el constante sudor de tu piel.

Decidido, contemplo tu rostro contraído dolorosamente una última vez.

—Adiós —te susurro a pesar de que estás dormida.

Sabiendo que no sentirás, con cruel habilidad, me transformo en tu verdugo y clavo mis garras ácidas en tu cuello, corroyéndolo hasta el punto en que se desprende de tus hombros.

Satisfecho me pongo en pie, sin evitar las manchas que en distintos tonos carmesí empiezan a decorar mis ropas. Antes hubiese desaparecido cualquier rastro de la escoria que hubiera osado hacer semejante cosa, pero en tu caso especial, Kagome, quiero preservar tu olor como el recuerdo de tu vida que nunca tendré. Ni siquiera recuerdo el insignificante color de tus ojos.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas y descontrolando mi pulso, cierta comezón ocular junto a un ligero lagrimeo. Esperé sentirme emocionalmente acabado después de asesinar a mi pareja eterna pero, incluso contra el destino, he perseverado. Estás a mi lado, entre mis dedos, y pronto, mucho más cerca.

Me teletransporto hasta la Boca del Infierno, la montaña volcánica donde la bruja Suzaku teje con los pelos de las ratas de fuego trajes de combate.

Me acerco sin prisas a la morada de la bruja que tejió la ropa de Inuyasha, abro las compuertas metálicas y observo las hileras -al primer vistazo- infinitas de ropajes.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Sesshômaru-sama? —escucho a mi derecha una voz aguda y cortante, aunque respetuosa.

—Un pañuelo —respondo de manera parsimoniosa, girando hacia la bruja y estableciendo contacto visual—, con el cabello de esta mujer —agrego alzando el cráneo para que pueda examinarlo.

—Será débil —afirma Suzaku. Sin embargo, se levanta del taburete que ha encorvado su espalda a través de los centenares de décadas de trabajo, para examinarlo mejor.

—Ese es tu problema —digo, entregándole lo que antes fuera la cabeza de mi pareja en sus brazos. Con sus largos dedos, se dedica a desenredarla con presteza.

—Tan arrogante como siempre —señala—. Veré qué puedo hacer —me promete, dándome la espalda para regresar a su puesto.

Sabiendo que no hay nada más que decir, me retiro. A falta del cabello, tranquilizo a mis sentidos con el olor de su sangre, que aún sigue impregnada en mi ropa.

Así, sin necesidad de ser poseído por el corazón humano ni doblegado a sentimientos innecesarios, podré sobrevivir manteniendo el olor de Kagome conmigo, incluso cuando deba lavar mis ropajes para evitar las preguntas de Rin o la curiosidad de Jaken. Ese pañuelo, atesorado dentro de mis ropajes hasta que encuentre un receptáculo digno de mi confianza y así aceptarle sin preámbulos como mi pareja, mantendrá en calma a mi sangre demoníaca, mientras deba vagar por el mundo, preservando la supremacía de mi raza como mi padre jamás pudo hacerlo.


End file.
